Canine to Feline
by HyperAnimeWolf
Summary: AU (An odd idea I had) We've seen what happens when InuYasha gets turned into a dog, so what will it be like when he's transformed into a cat instead? And if falling through a well wasn't enough, now he's stuck with a pesky human girl. But maybe she can h
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Points to InuYasha manga Does this say Silver? I think not. Inu-kun belongs to Takahashi-sama, not me. He lives with me, though.  
Inu: Oh yes, tell the fangirls where I am!

Summery: InuYasha was killed by the one person he thought he could trust. (Kikyo, or shall I say Kikyho? Can't help it, I hate 'er.) But his soul isn't exactly ready to die. So, in a desperate attempt to save itself, the inu hanyou's soul flies into the nearest creature; a cat. One day, while sleeping on the wall of the Bone Eater's Well, a demon startles the hanyou trapped in a cat's body, causing him to fall into a well. On the other side, he's instantly confused, and comes face-to-face with another miko by the name of Kagome.

A/n: Well, this is my second fic. I swear, my first one died. I only had three chapters, and I quit updating; school. That won't be the case for this fic as I plan to stick with it for a while. Yepyep. It's an interesting idea I thought up. I've never seen anything based on this plotline yet. So no stealing! Now, on with the fic! - The chapter might not be too long, as this is just a Prologue.  
-----  
--Chapter one/Prologue--  
Five hundred years ago, in Japan's Feudal Era, sunshine beamed down on the land. Puffy ivory clouds swam across the blue sky, casting shadows over the many forests and villages as they passed over the sun. The flaming sphere hung high in the sky, glowering down on the poor people below. A drifting afternoon breeze sung through the trees of a certain forest. The trees stood tall, and the leaves ruffled and branches creaked as the wind blew them. The sunlight leaked through the branches, lighting the ground. The forest soon lead to a small clearing in the center. The grass was slightly long, swaying in the breeze. Flowers lingered in the small clearing. In the center of the clearing sat an odd-looking wooden well. On the edge of this well was a feline creature.

It looked about the size of a regular domestic cat. The fur of the animal was of bright silver, an almost ivory hue. Behind gray eyelids were bright, flaming golden orbs. The feline appeared asleep, breathing relaxed, and tail flicking slowly every now and then. Ears remained perked and twitched a little. Just a week ago, this cat was not silver. The soul that resided inside the feline was not even inside the animal. A few days ago, this cat was a teenage hanyou. An inu hanyou. By the name of InuYasha. Though it turns out he put too much trust in someone, and ended up dying for it. His soul, however, was not ready for hell. So here he was. A cat now. And Kami it sucked. He was a canine, damnit! Now stuck inside a feline until he found someone who could transfer his soul back into his body. That damn bitch, Kikyo. She should burn in hell. Making him trust her, then she went and killed him. It was all her fault he was a cat. And to think, he'd actually loved her once!

One eyelid slowly lifted, a firery golden orb darting around cautiously. Then the second eyelid lifted upward, revealing the second golden orb. Looking down, InuYasha sighed when he saw paws. 'Dammit.' He thought, ears laying back. 'Why couldn't that have just been a dream?' That question had ran through his head every day this week. Why couldn't it just be a dream? One that he could wake up from? He was always so disappointed to see those damn paws! Slowly standing upon those damn paws, he glanced around. The place seemed rather...empty right now. No demons. No humans. The only thing he saw was a bird flying WAY up there. Things had grown so lonely. Yet being alone was something this hanyou...er, cat, was used to by now. After years of suffering from it, he'd grown to expect to be alone. That was, until...he got involved with her. The evil bitch who caused him to be a freaking cat. That stupid miko, Kikyo. How the HELL had he fallen in love with her?! Let his guard drop like that? And look what good had become of it. Love...pttf. That emotion no longer exists in his mind.

Suddenly, the feline perked, and InuYasha's head darted toward the direction in which sound was coming from. Sounded like some kind of growl. Blinking, the cat turned, fur bristling slightly, claws digging into the wood of the old well. He tilted his head back, and sniffed at the air. The scent of demon drifted into his nose. Great. An offending youkai. When it burst through the trees, Inu's golden orbs landed on a reptile-like demon, scales a gleaming scarlet. Slitted eyes narrowed. It took a step forward, causing the ground to shake.

There was a frantic yowl as the shaking ground caused InuYasha to loose balance, dispite his feline claws. He swatted at the wood, trying hard to grip it once again. But nonetheless, he fell. Right into the dark depths of the Bone Eater's Well. When he did not feel his body hit the ground, he blinked, seeing sapphire lights surround him. He suddenly felt like he was float, then his paws touched solid ground. The inside of the well suddenly became darker. Looking up, he tilted his head when his eyes did not spot blue sky. What the hell was going on?! With a large leap, the canine that was now a feline was able to make it to the edge of the well once again. Confusion clouded his mind as he glanced around. It looked as if he were in a hut of some sort. From outside the wooden doors, he could hear the strangest sounds. Demons? Padding over to the two sliding doors, InuYasha was about to squeeze his thin body through before the doors opened on their own, a figure towering about him. Blinking, he stepped back, looking up at the human-like figure.  
------  
A/n: Well, it's not too long, but oh well. It's the prologue! I'll try to update in a few days!  
Review! Review, review, review! Please? Looks at joo with big puppy eyes  
Well, Ja ne for now! Waves .


	2. Kagome

A/n: For the people who have reviewed for this...wow...  
I'm SO SORRY! Gomen, gomen, gomen!  
I didn't even know people were reading this!  
I thought this fic was dead until I happened to check my reviews. And since I got 7, I thought I might wanna update, so alright, I'm back. And I'm very sorry. bows

Bigtimekikyouhater: That's kinda what I was going for, an original idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly. ;-;

* * *

Canine to Feline

Chapter 1: Kagome

* * *

The alarm clock at her bedside went off, instantly causing her to groan, and slam a hand down on the annoying, dumb thing, ceasing its annoying sounds.

A teenage girl lay in her bed, snug under the blankets, the warmth nice and comfortable. She snuggled back up, ignoring the time her clock read, not really caring about school at the moment. Just about sleep. She was tired, having been studying all night. She'd actually fell asleep with her face in her books at the wooden desk across the room. But she'd awoken, and moved to her more comfortable bed.

This girl currently slumbering was a 15 year old, by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She was a 9th grader, and a resident of Tokyo, Japan. She lived at the Sunset Shrine with her mother, brother, and grandfather.

And she used to have a cat...

But Buyo had ran out of the house one day, and he'd been killed after the over-weight cat had been hit by a car. It was something both Kagome and her younger brother, Souta, had been rather upset about. The cat had been around ever since Kagome was a child, probably not even 3 years of age. It was a small loss, yes, but it still mattered to her.

And ever since the happening with her feline friend, she'd been slacking. Her grades continued to drop, and she often skipped out on school, convincing her Grandpa to come up with some excuse for her so she wouldn't have to do. Her mother did not approve, however, so the teenage schoolgirl was forced to hide out in the wellhouse on the shrine until she would usually return from school. Her friends would deliver her homework for her, so she hardly missed anything with them to rely on.

Kagome groaned in protest as she felt a small hand on her shoulder, and then felt her body being gently shook. She pulled the covers over her head, closing her eyes tight. "Go..'way..." She mumbled tiredly, but the bugging didn't stop.

"Siiiiiis." She heard her brother's whining voice. "It's time to get up, c'mon. Okaa-san's going to get upset if you're not up soon..."

Sighing, the girl forced her eyelids open, revealing tired brown hues. She pushed the blanket's aside, slowly climbing out of bed. "Fine...fine..." She mumbled, an annoyed tone in her voice as she headed toward the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Kagome stood in her room, slowly dragging a brush through her long, wavy, ebony locks that flowed down her shoulders. She was dressed in her usual school uniform, a sailor suit; a white shirt, and a short, green skirt. She set the brush down on her dresser, and grabbed her books for school, heading downstairs.

She'd already eaten a quick breakfast, took a shower, and gotten dressed. As well as bid her mother and grandfather a good morning. She headed toward the door, slipping on her shoes.

"I'm off! See ya!" She called, heading out the door, walking out. She glanced around, sunshine gleaming down at her, a blue sky overhead. She smiled, glancing up at the beautiful sky. She halted as she passed the wellhouse. She intended to actually go to school today, but she could've sworn she heard something in there. And it couldn't be the neko...he was dead.

Turning her brown eyes on the wellhouse, she slowly turned, and headed toward it. "Hm..." She tilted her head, slowly placing a hand on one of the sliding doors. Then, cautiously, she pushed the door open, stepping inside the building, looking around. "I don't see anything..." She mumbled quietly, turning her eyes to the ground, then she froze.

Before her, on the ground, slowly backing away, was the most beautiful cat she'd ever laid eyes on. The animal was gorgeous, with silver fur, and amazing golden eyes. "Wow..." She kneeled down, extending a hand to the cat. "Hey there." She said quietly, smiling slightly. "What're you doing in here little guy?"

* * *

Amber orbs stared up at the girl, a long silver tail flicking. _'A human girl...oddly dressed, isn't she?' _InuYasha looked over the girl, from her brown eyes, to raven hair, down right to the socks and shoes. His ears flicked forward, hearing many strange sounds before the door, and curiousity took over his mind. Slowly, the hanyou-turned-cat took a step forward, sniffing the girl's hand.

Her scent flowed into his nose, causing his eyes to widen. She had the most wonderful scent... It smelled of sakura blossoms, and vanilla, too. He sniffed again, amazed by the wonderous smell. He meowed quietly, nuzzling the girl's hand, rubbing his face against it. She seemed to like cats, so...this might bode well for him. Perhaps he could stay with this girl until he figured out where he was, or how to get back.

His sharp eyes caught her smile as he came even closer to her, going far enough as to rub up against her legs, and he soon felt her fingers gently stroking his head, and it felt rather good. He could hear himself purring, but that was probably the cat instincts, not something he could control. Gently, the girl scooped his small body into her arms, and she stood.

InuYasha let her carry him easily enough, and as soon as they left the wellhouse, he looked around, frantically trying to find something he recognized. He saw the God Tree, but that was the only thing that he could recall seeing before. He was soon taken into a large building. It resembled a hut, only...weird. A different color, and it was definitely bigger.

* * *

"Mama! Souta! Look what I found!" Kagome shouted excitedly as she ran through the door, back into the house, the silver neko in her arms.

Mrs.Higurashi instantly went to see what had gotten her daughter so excited. She rushed to the girl, seeing her with a cat. The older woman smiled slightly, allowing the cat to sniff her hand before stroking it a few times.

"He's beautiful, Kagome, where was he?"

"In the wellhouse, Mama. He's got to be a stray. Can we keep him, pleeeease?" The teenager begged, looking at her mother with pitiful, puppy-ish eyes. Souta came rushing from downstairs soon, running over to his sister.

"Wow, a cat. Cool!" He exclaimed, soon petting the animal as well, turning to his mother. "We gotta keep him, Mom, we gotta!"

* * *

InuYasha listened to them, slightly uncomfortable at all the attention, and being surrounded by so many humans. He tried his best to behave, though. He didn't know this world, and it could be dangerous out there for him. So, though there was an annoyed look in his eyes, he allowed the humans to touch and come near him easily enough.

* * *

"Alright, alright, but no more felines if something happens to this one. So you better take care of it, Kagome." Mrs.Higurashi sighed, giving in to her children, but speaking firmly as she addressed her daughter.

Kagome nodded quickly. "Thank you, thank you!" She squealed, running upstairs with the cat still in her grasp. Screw school!

She opened the door, and headed into her room, setting the silver neko down on the bed. She stared at him for a moment, smiling. "I can't call you 'cat.' So...I'm going to need to name you..." She leaned her head on a hand, thinking. "Hm..." She looked the animal over as she thought. "How 'bout...Yasha?"

The cat watched her with his molten golden orbs. _'It's as close as she'll ever get to my real name...' _InuYasha thought, mentally sighing. _'After all, why would a neko be named Inu?' _So, the feline nodded his head, mewing in satisfaction at the name, earning a cheerful smile from the girl.

"So Yasha it is." She said, nodding. "Funny...you seem to understand me awefully well... Oh well." She shrugged it off, scratching her new neko behind the ears, listening to him purr in response.

* * *

A/n: Here's chapter one for you! . I'm still very sorry about not updating. I'll try to get chapter two out soon! Six and a half pages...almost seven. That should be enough to hold you over for a while. Please review, so I'll keep writing! 


	3. Exploring

A/n: Thank you to all my reviewers, this is the first time I've gotten so many reviews for one of my fanfics. I'll try to start updating quicker, guys, because I get out of school soon. In fact, tomorrow's my last day! But usually, I hardly have the time. I do a lot of Role-playing, so I focus on that a lot. Either way, I'll try to update more.

I'm too lazy to comment with my reviewers at the moment. So I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys! ()

Disclaimer: Do not own Inu. No suing fer you, lawyers! Baaaack off.

* * *

Canine to Feline

Chapter 2: Exploring.

* * *

A small, furry form lay curled up on Kagome's bed in the fifteen-year-old's room. Ears perked, InuYasha lifted his head slightly, opening his eyes. The golden orbs gazed lazily over the room, and he rose to his paws, yawning. The girl and her brother had left soon after finding him, to go to something the girl had called 'school.' Their mother had left as well, though he didn't know the reason, and personally, didn't care. He left off the bed, stretching, tail swishing behind him. The canine-turned-feline quickly left the room, curious to know where he was. He'd never seen a home such as this before, and a lot of the things in it confused him, as he had no idea what they were. He roamed about the house for a while, exploring about the upstairs, sticking his nose into bedrooms and bathrooms, sniffing and batting at things.

_'This is one odd place...'_ He thought to himself, now headed downstairs with a tilted head, and confusion glinting in his golden orbs. In the living room, he blinked at a TV for a while, watching, with curiosity, the pictures on the strange box, and the noises coming from it. _'What the hell...?'_ What kind of world was he in now? Even the air smelt different, not nearly as fresh as in his era, as he smelled smoke, gas, and other things that were all a part of city air. He left the living room, now going into the kitchen, smelling food coming from this area. He nosed around it, too, finding a lot of cooking tools he'd never seen before, and he couldn't find the fireplace in which meals were cooked either.

_'This place is just too weird...' _InuYasha shook his head, going out of the kitchen, and padding back up the stairs, going back into that girl's room. He didn't know what it was like outside, which was something else he was curious about, and he noted that the Kagome girl had left her window open before leaving for school. He'd come back, but he wanted a look at the outside world first. Leaping up onto the windowsill, his golden eyes stared out the window. The ground was a long way down...

Heh, but good thing, luckily for him, was that the girl had a tree right by her window, a strong-looking branch not nearly as far as the ground was. At least there were still trees in this world, he actually recognized these. The silver cat leapt from the windowsill, and onto the tree branch. Now to get out of the tree...which would be easier if he wasn't so small. _'Why a damn cat? Why not a tiger or something if it HAS to be a feline...!'_ Using the sharp claws of the cat body, InuYasha slowly climbed down the trunk of the tree.

Finally, he reached the ground, and ran off to explore the outside world.

* * *

Kagome sighed, bored as hell in the classroom, hardly able to keep her head up anymore. As awake as she'd been on the walk TO school, suddenly listening to her teacher talk on and on was boring her so much, she was tired again. She let her hand and head both fall; her hand used to be holding her head up until now. She allowed her head to rest on the desk and her eyes to close. She didn't have the will-power to stay awake anymore, so to hell with it.

And so the schoolgirl slept, not really giving a damn if it got in trouble or not. It was already past lunch, so she'd probably sleep the rest of the school day, and she really didn't care, either. She was passing, her grades were good, she could afford to sleep a while, dammit. And sleeping would make the day go by faster; well, it'd seem to go by faster anyway; and she wanted to get home. The new cat excited her, after all. And she needed to buy the supplies, such as food, a collar, a bed, toys, ect. They'd gotten rid of all the cat stuff after Buyo died, but it probably would've been smart of them to keep it.

Oh well.

* * *

InuYasha had probably never been more confused nor clueless in his life. That was saying something, too. This strange world was a little TOO strange, and all the weird things in it were giving him a headache.

There weren't nearly as many plants and wildlife around, most of it some hard stuff that was like flat rock. The roads were covered in it, no longer being dirt paths like he was used to. There were still trees, but not as many, and tall buildings were everywhere, he couldn't figure out what they'd possibly be for. And, the thing he disliked the most, were the odd creatures that used the odd roads. They were like metal demons or something, and they were very loud. You could see humans in them, and InuYasha was trying to figure out if they'd eaten the humans, or if the humans were controlling them or something. But aside from these odd things, which were really cars but he didn't know that, the hanyou-turned-cat saw no other demons. Just a lot of humans walking on the side of the roads, obviously trying to avoid the loud metal demons.

Where were all the other demons, though?

That was one of the many things InuYasha couldn't figure out. But he shrugged it off, maybe there were just no demons around because this was a human village, and there just weren't any youkai in the area at the moment. That must be it. Or maybe he didn't recognize the demons of _this _world. He would have to remember to ask that Kagome girl, if he could find a way to speak with her without his meows which he was sure she couldn't understand. There had to be some way for that... InuYasha pondered over it as he walked down the side-walk, though he himself didn't know that's what it was.

* * *

Kagome groaned, someone poking her shoulder. Her eyelids lifted slightly, and she lifted her head. Her brown orbs narrowed at her three friends that were surrounding her desk. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. The first two were mega annoying, loud, and made decisions FOR her. The last one was a bit more reasonable than the other two. Of course, she'd never tell them how annoyed she was with them half the time.

"You guys are **so **annoying!" ..or maybe she would. You just never knew with Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan, but class is OVER now. You can wake up now!" Yuka replied, with a 'hmph.' She glared right back at the ebony-haired girl, who sighed, and stood.

"Bleh, whatever." Kagome mumbled, yawning. She exited the classroom, the three girls following behind her. She knew what the result of this would be. Yuka and Eri smiled, and the fifteen-year-old mentally groaned. _'Here it comes...'_

"Kagome, did you know Hojo-kun was planning to ask you out!" Eri blurted out, and Kagome sighed.

"Considering you tell me this every day? Yes. And I don't care, I don't like him like that." The girl replied, shaking her head. She never quite knew why she never liked the boy, he was supposedly the 'hottest' guy in school. And HE liked HER. But she just didn't like him, he's not what she wanted in a guy. He was...a little too sweet. She wanted a bit more of a challenge than that. And she felt she would get one soon enough. "I'm not going out with him, and if any of you guys tell him I will..." She glared bitterly at them, "I WILL kill you." With that, the girl headed home.

* * *

InuYasha was about to head back now, he'd seen enough of this world, and he was confused as hell. He turned around, heading back the way he'd came, avoiding humans as much as possible. His feline ears perked slightly, and he blinked, hearing the distant sound of...barking? Ah, a dog. No big deal. InuYasha shrugged it off; he had dogs back home, too, and they never bothered him now. If anything, being a inu hanyou had attracted inus sometimes.

But he wasn't exactly an inu hanyou anymore. In soul, yes. Body, no. The stray dog that had been barking soon caught the scent of the cat, and its ears perked, and it searched for the creature. Dark brown eyes landed on the silver feline, and the canine took off, barking.

InuYasha blinked, the sound of barking getting closer. He looked over his shoulder, and his golden eyes widened. _'HOLY SHIT!' _His fur bristled, and he hissed, though he was sure this was all cat instinct. And instinct drove him to run like hell, which he did, soon becoming a blurr of silver, that quickly out-ran the weak, and slow inu. Though gone, and the neko had arrived back at the shrine in which he now lived, InuYasha still climbed up the tree, quickly, and entered Kagome's room through the window, pouncing on the bed. _'Okay...getting chased by, basically, my own kind, is noooot fun. To hell with this world...' _He sighed, curling up on the bed, now tired. Hopefully he didn't get ALL cat habits, since mostly all cats did were eat and sleep. He'd get fat that way! Oh well, InuYasha wasn't worried about it at the moment, anyway.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief when she walked through the door of her own. "Ah, finally. Hoooome." She slipped off her shoes, noting that Souta's shoes were by the door as well, so he was home, but her Okaa-san must still be out. "Probably shopping, knowing Mama. She spends a lot of time doing that." The girl thought out loud, heading upstairs to her room. She hurried up the stairs, then went over to and opened the door of her room.

Her books and bag went flying as she tossed them in some random area of the room, then her brown orbs gazed around, and she spotted the sleeping cat on her bed. She shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you even moved at all today?" She walked over and sat on the bed next to the creature, stroking his soft fur for a moment, before realizing she hadn't fed him anything, he HAD to be hungry. Come to think of it, so was she. "Ah well, I'll wait until you wake up, then we'll eat together." She said to the sleeping feline, nodding her head. Then she stood, and exited the room to let her brother know she was home, and to bother him a bit.

* * *

A/n: Well, there ya go, the next chappie. Not much happening, but Kagome will begin to understand Inu soon, which may freak her out a bit. XP Anyway, I know it took me a long time, but I'll TRY to update faster, I promise.

I want to try and get 20 reviews before the next chapter. If that's not possible, I'll settle for 15. So please R&R guys! I'll be a very happy wolf if you do! wags tail Anyway, gots to go guys, see ya next chappie. I'll try to have it up in the next week if I can, and aren't too busy. I shouldn't be, I hardly do much. So, sayanora 'til then! .


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

* * *

Sorry guys, but this **isn't** quite an update.

Just a note, to all my readers, and reviewers, that I won't be updating until recieve **at least** 15 reviews, for the first, second, or third chapters, **not this note**. Afterward, I will merely replace this with an actual chapter. I haven't **begun **writing the chapter, so the longer it takes for you guys to review, the longer it'll take for an update to pop up. I can type the chapter in one or two nights if I take the time.

So if y'all want an update, read and review in a hurry.

Sorry to be so strict on the matter, but I've written too many stories that recieved no reviews, and that I gave up on. So I'd like this one to get somewhere, since it seemed plenty of people actually read it at first.

It's summer here, people, updates can come flying in, as long as the reviews will fly in, too.

* * *

Arigatou for taking the time to read this, and please, make my writing time worth while, everyone. Love you all, and Ja ne for now. 


End file.
